


one & only

by garlicbread



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Short & Sweet, just wanted to write them cuddling tbh, there's only one bed, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 00:29:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18712804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/garlicbread/pseuds/garlicbread
Summary: It was new, but it was warm, welcoming - right. And Chaewon let it radiate into her heart.Set in Go Won TV episode 2, a.k.a. Go Won and Hyejoo take Iceland.





	one & only

Nothing but the faint glow of the streetlamps illuminated the dark lodge room from the windows above. Chaewon stirred, disoriented when her waking sight wasn’t the familiarity of her dorm. And she was freezing.

She should have known Iceland would have cold nights - she could have packed better, and not bank on the hope of a complementary heater that she would later come to find did not exist. Even her comfiest fleece sweater was doing little to fend off the frigid temperature of their room. Chaewon began to curl into herself; sleepily reaching around for the sheets to shield her, she grasped around and found nothing.

She couldn’t be sure of much in the darkness, but she absolutely knew Hyejoo was hogging the blankets.

Turning around to face her, Chaewon reached to touch the sheets, but froze, feeling her heart stop at the picturesque sight before her. Hyejoo was tightly wrapped in the bedspread, sheets covering the entirety of her, stopping just below her mouth. She rested in just the right spot for the window’s faint white rays to barely accentuate the features on her face. Contrary to her normal calculating expression with slightly furrowed brows, every muscle on Hyejoo’s face was relaxed - and Chaewon fought the overwhelming urge to brush her fallen hair strands away. With her small hand slowly moving closer and hovering over her best friend’s cheek then hesitantly retracting, she was so afraid of disturbing the peace (but even more afraid to have this treasure of a moment taken away from her). Chaewon had known it all along, since the day she’d met Hyejoo in fact, but she could not stop herself from thinking it again and again in the stillness of this moment, in the earliest of morning hours - _She is perfect._

But the warmth of seeing Hyejoo in this serene state couldn’t distract her from the cold forever. She moved her hand to the sheets covering the raven haired girl’s shoulder, and ever so lightly tugged. No response. 

_“Jagi,”_ the term of endearment slipping out softly, naturally. Hyejoo groaned, eyes still shut. Chaewon tugged twice more on the covers, eliciting another groan. “It’s cold…” She hated how pleading she sounded, but the need for cover was truly making her desperate. 

She was convinced Hyejoo was at the most minimal level of consciousness when she, after unmoving for what felt like minutes, lazily extended her arm to create an opening to seemingly give Chaewon some of the material. She quickly took hold of the sheet, but before she could even move to cover herself with it, she gasped at Hyejoo’s warm hand snaking to her back and firmly pulling her close. Every ounce of heat left in her body rushed to her cheeks. In an instant, her small form was suddenly flush against Hyejoo’s chest, and the blonde’s heart raced at the sudden intimacy. She prayed in darkness that Hyejoo couldn’t feel how fast it was beating.

Reminding herself to breathe, she shakily inhaled her soulmate’s familiar scent, the calming bittersweet soothing her in a way that only Hyejoo could. She felt her adjust the blankets to fully envelop both of them. Heart swelling, Chaewon was lulled back to drowsiness by the occasional circles Hyejoo would absentmindedly rub on her back, the curl of her fingers warming her cold skin despite the clothing between them. Thoughtlessly, Chaewon intertwined their legs together and completely nestled into her arms.

But despite the sleepiness weighing down on her limbs, Chaewon began to think and could not stop. About how she could not picture this with anyone else. About the safe comfort that Hyejoo brought, coupled with the butterflies fluttering in every part of her body when she caught Hyejoo already gazing at her. When she would make Hyejoo giggle and break from her rigid exterior to become a child again. The way she looked, snuggled in their blankets and perfectly kissed by the weak light. How she looked in that state, reserved for Chaewon’s eyes only. 

Her mind lingered, and Chaewon couldn’t help but feel wrong. Deviant. But every seed of doubt dissipated when she felt Hyejoo gingerly press her lips to the crown of her head, and Chaewon swore she felt something bloom within her chest. 

It seemed as though just as certain as the wind blows, as time passes, there would be Chaewon and she would be with Hyejoo. She didn’t mind never seeing an end to her company, to them together. And the realization came with embracing both Hyejoo and the fact that she didn’t want to be in anyone else’s arms. 

It was new, but it was warm, welcoming - right. And Chaewon let it radiate into her heart.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is the product of me just wanting to write some soft Hyewon because I'm a *vocalizes* sOfT bItCh! Waiting impatiently for the next Go Won TV... Trying to get back into writing. If this sparked any bit of positive emotion in you, please leave a comment (!) and/or some kudos, I'd really appreciate it. <3


End file.
